One of Them
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: "...particularly when your one of them. Let's go home Scoob, they'll be alright without us for a little while," Shaggy finished... Fred, Velma and Daphne never noticed Shaggy and Scooby never joined them at the Hotel...weren't new, they had been there for a little over 12 years and were more than a little worn but were very well looked after.


Just a little story that popped into my head. Fred, Daphne and Velma don't know that Shaggy and Scooby are ghosts. Shaggy and Scooby follow the living members of the gang and help them solve mysteries. I have no idea why but I felt like writing it. I might write a second chapter about how exactly they ended up dying.

* * *

Key:

'Monster' or 'Ghost' - The criminals pretending to be a monster or ghost or other supernatural creaturebr /

Faker(s) - What Shaggy calls the criminals. It's rather fitting if you think about it.

* * *

 **EDIT 13/07/16:** editing too a little longer then I thought it would, anyway hope you enjoy.

 **EDIT 27/07/18:** I was reading through this story last night and realized I needed to edit. A comment gave me a possible idea for a second chapter. If you want me to I can write another chapter. If so tell me, ideas for mysteries how next could possibly play out will help a great deal. I hope you enjoy the edits I've made.

* * *

Date: 12/07/16  
Time: 9:04 pm – 9:45 pm  
Length: 1hr 49 minutes (993 words)

Listening to: Scooby Doo! Camp Scare Summertime  
URL: watch?v=99rCG9MY1r8

Shaggy sighed as he and Scobby walked through the twisting corridors looking the 'ghost'... well more like waiting for the 'ghost' to find them, like always. He had no idea why they always found him and Scooby before the others. It was getting rather predictable, it was only a matter of time before the 'ghost' found them. They had been busier than usual as this _was_ one their harder cases.

This 'ghost' had put a little more work into their plan then their usual villains, which meant more running. He was enjoying the short break while it lasted. Shaggy screamed more out of habit then fright when the 'ghost' stepped out and tried to grab him. He dodged with practised ease and started to run the direction they had come from knowing Velma, Daphne and Fred would catch up with them eventually.

True to his prediction Shaggy and Scooby crashed into Daphne, Fred and Velma after ten minutes. They got up and ran in the direction of the trap, the 'monster' and 'ghost' following like always, Shaggy gasped, out of breath as he leaned against the creaky wooden wall, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he listened to the 'ghost' and 'monster' curse them out.

He walked up to them, pulling off their mask, not at all scared. The fear factor had worn off after he met Dracula, Dead Justice and a _few_ other monsters, ghost and supernatural creatures. He knew Daphne, Fred and Velma thought only existed in Legends and Halloween Stories which of course were true but didn't know that. Velma, Daphne and Fred stared at Shaggy, there was something different about him.

He wasn't scared of the 'ghost' and 'monsters' anymore, likely hadn't been for quite some time, yet they had only noticed now. Shaggy only screamed out of habit and not because he was scared. They had been different ever since they had gotten back from that school they talked about so often. Whatever had happened there it had clearly changed Shaggy and Scooby.

Velma had tried to ask Shaggy what had happened, he just smiled and told her 'you wouldn't believe me if I told you'. She had never gotten a straight answer, no matter how many times she asked.

"Call the police to come pick up the two Fakers. Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry after all that running," Shaggy mentioned glaring at the two "fakers" as he called them, as that's what they were. Daphne pulled pout her phone to call the police wondering when Shaggy and Scooby had changed so much. It was almost like they were completely different people.

When they were at the restaurant that Shaggy and Scooby had _somehow_ managed to find. They had stopped question how Shaggy and Scooby always knew where the closest restaurant was, they were just glad that their friends had this strange ability along with knowing where a really cheap hotel/motel was. It had been useful more than once

When they reached the restaurant that Shaggy and Scooby _somehow_ managed to find. They had stopped question how Shaggy and Scooby always knew where the closest restaurant was, they were just glad their friends had this strange ability along with knowing where a really cheap hotel/motel was. It had been useful more than once. Daphne, Velma and Fred stared at Shaggy and Scooby who had ordered an insane amount of food.

There was no way they could eat that much. The food disappeared as soon as it was put on the table. It was a marvel to watch. They were somewhat used to Shaggy and Scooby's eating habits but this was insane. This had ben one of their harder cases, it had taken longer than usual to catch the 'fakers'.

"How on earth can you eat that much?" Daphne asked as she watched Shaggy and Scoooby inhale the last few dishes, this was more than she had ever seen them eat which was saying something as they could normally eat an impressive amount of food. This was more than they ate at an All You Can Eat buffet which was their favourite. They were always eating when they were bait for their most recent 'ghost' or 'monster'.

"We're hungry. It's been a long day," Shaggy commented as he whipped his face and hands on a few napkins. Velma stared at him and realised Shaggy was right. It taken longer then usual to catch the criminal behind this particular case as they had been far more careful then the criminals in their usual cases.

Shaggy and Scooby must have been absolutely exhausted, it was a marical they were still able to move as they _had_ been doing a lot of running.

They had always found it strange that the 'ghosts' and 'monsters' always found Shaggy and Scooby fist but never really thought about. They had gotten used to it. It usually took them three days to a week for them to catch the criminal, this time it had taken them close to two weeks which hadn't happened since they had first started solving mysteries when they were teens.

"How come you're not scared of them anymore?" Fred asked after they had completed another case. He had no idea why Shaggy called them that but it seemed to fit as they were faking being 'monsters' and 'ghosts' for money mostly though there was that one case with the amusement park owner and the green monster. They were getting something to eat before going back to the hotel they were staying at while Velma searched the news for cases.

Shaggy had found the hotel when they arrived, it was relatively cheap, clean and not completely run down as well as being close to the shops. Fred had no idea how Shaggy managed to find the place, he had been able to find cheap hotel/motels and places for them to eat around twelve-years, it was really strange but Fred never questioned it.

"The fear factor wears off after a while..." Shaggy stated with a shrug as he ate his fries, flicking his fingers every now and then to get the salt and bits of sauce from the burger he had been eating. Fred shook his head and waving goodbye, telling them they would be at the hotel and not to spend too much time out otherwise they might leave without them.

It was meant as a joke, he didn't see the sad look Shaggy and Scooby shared. Shaggy just hummed in the answer as he had his mouth full.

"...particularly when your one of them. Let's go home Scoob, they'll be alright without us for a little while," Shaggy finished as he disappeared as along with Scooby, the only evidence they had ever been being their empty cups, wrappers and plates. Fred, Velma and Daphne never noticed Shaggy and Scooby never come back at the Hotel thinking they had come back late and spent the night in the Mystery Machine.

They went on several cases before they went back to Crystal Cove in order to get something for an upcoming case two states over not once noticing Shaggy and Scooby weren't with them. They only stayed at Crystal Cove for a few days, long enough to collect more money, food, blankets and books but not long enough to develop a routine and get used to being back home.

One their out of Crystal Cove they passed the gave yard, not seeing the two figures standing in front of two graves near the fence boarding the road. The graves weren't new, they had been for a little over twelve years and were more than a little worn around the edges but were well looked after. The two figures smiled at each other.

The taller of the two was wearing a green shirt, brown pants and brown shaggy shoulder-length hair, turned to his companion and said:

"Come on Scoob, looks like our breaks over. Seems we have another Mystery to solve, hopefully, it doesn't take too long," they then disappeared revealing the names on the graves

 **Norville "Shaggy" Rogers**

1969 - 2003

Age: 34

 **Scoobert "Scooby" Doo**

1980 – 2003

Age: 16

* * *

Please tell me what you think and if you have any idea of what they could possibly do next. I might make this into a bit of a series, not really sure yet. Hope you like it. Chapter 2 should be up sometime soon.

 **EDIT 21/04/20:** Hello everyone. I know it been a long time since I've updated. I still do intend to one day write a chapter 2. This is a response to a "Guest" who reviewed this story today. I will most certainly _not_ be deleting this story or putting it up for adoption.

Suggesting an Author delete a story just because they haven't updated in a while is not only rude but also incredibly disprespectful. I originally posted this story on Ao3 in 2016, I only posted it here because like in the notes at the beginning of the story I was editing it and thought to post it here.

Here is an explanation for those who want it:

This story takes places after Scooby-Doo Where are You, the prequel to that is Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc.

In story takes place in 2016. They look to be in their 20s but are much older, how? Magic of course. It was a by-product of saving the Goblin King's daughter. They are, after all doing Monster's a favourite by exposing the fakes. I haven't really thought about how Shaggy and Scooby died.

As for why Velma, Daphne and Fred never noticed, well magic and Shaggy and Scooby look completely solid and don't look like Ghosts at all.

If you do not like my story then for the love of god do not review. This is not the first time someone has suggested I delete one of my stories becuase I haven't updated in a while. That particular story happens to be my _most popular_ story, there is no way I'm going to delete it.


End file.
